Splinter, My Love
by xXsplinterinmyassXx
Summary: A young woman , April, has been training to be a part of an elite group of ninjas: TMNT. Will she choose love, her life, or the Turtles? One-shot TMNT 2012 AU.


I had been training for weeks for this moment. The turtles say it is honorable. "Splinter will give you the final test," they say. I don't know what this test is going to be, but I am eager to try my hardest and try to pass.

Splinter came up behind me and asked, "Are you ready?" I nodded. He pulled down my sweatpants and g-string, and I felt something cold inside my ass. I was very surprised. Splinter had never done this to me before. I was mildly frightened, but also felt something else. I was tingling, soaking wet. Splinter was being very sexy.

"Splinter! What are you doing?" I trembled as his tail pulsed inside of me.

He beamed at me with his rat like grin. "This is your final test, Blossom. It will be very hard. Like me." He winked.

I wasn't sure what was to come, but I was very eager to learn from him. He hummed into my ear the tune of "Santa Claus Is Coming to Town". I groaned. He was so fucking hot. I want him inside me.

"Please Splinter! Get inside me!"

"Wait, Blossom. Wait."

He kissed my neck, using his little rat teeth to nibble on it. I smiled, he knew I liked this.

Slowly, he slid one of his hairy fingers deep inside me. I gasped and cried out in desperation. I needed more of him. I didn't want just his fingers anymore… I wanted, no, I NEEDED his rat-cock.

"Splinter," I panted, "Please…" He knew what I wanted, but he wouldn't give it to me. No matter how hard I rammed back against his fingers, or grabbed at his pulsing tail, he wouldn't give me his ratboy penis.* His thick, Chinese accent was loud in my ear.

"You wirr get none of dis cahk inside you," he breathed, "Unless you obey me!" All of a sudden, Splinter pulled his now slimy, hairy fingers out of my tight woman-hole. He pulled me off of his tail and threw me across the room. Things went very blurry, and I saw the shadow of Splinter standing over me. He punched me in the face, asking me to stand up and fight back. I shook my head, I was too out of it to fight or fuck. I tried to stand but I couldn't. I had to please my master. He picked me up with his tail and pulled me close.

"Do you really want to be a ninja? Do you think you can take the pressure? My sons have taken my rat genitalia for years, this is how they have become strong."

I whisper out a desperate yes and lean into my master. But as soon as im able to open my eyes, I see four figures walking into the room. The turtles!

"My sons will watch and judge you, they will decide your rank"

The turtles all pull their monster cocks out of their lower plastron spaces and put their mighty hands on each other.

"I will do anything. Take me master." I shout.

Splinter suddenly grabbed me around the stomach. With one hand around my waist and the other on my pink buttcheek. I felt him violently shove his cock in my tight asshole. I screamed out and the turtles all rubbed their man meats with vigor. While I tried to get used to the size of his ratcock, he ran his tail under my legs and started pumping through my trembling walls.

"Oh, FUCK!" No sooner had the words left my mouth than did a large, green fist connect with my nose. Blood instantly poured out, and amid the chaos I heard Raphael mumble to his brothers about how good the crack of my bones felt. Splinter continued to pump his cock inside me, and shoved me down on all fours.

"Boys," he said.

"Yes, master?" They replied in an almost robotic unison, walking over to where he stood above my prostrate ass.

"It is your turn."

The turtles laughed gleefully, pulling on their thick, green cocks, slimy with turtle precum. Leonardo shoved his in my mouth. I felt Donny's in my ass, and my tight caver was stretched with two other members. I was their slave now, submitting to anything they wished. When they were close to their climax, Raph pulled me up by my hair, and the turtles gathered in a circle around me, pumping their delicious penises. They came all over my face. I was truly a ninja now.

Authors Note: Me and my friends are starting an account. We would love support we love turtles and will be posting new stories every day. TELL US WAT U THINK!


End file.
